Książe
by Carea
Summary: Jak Nagini stała się horkruksem. Raczej kanonicznie, na szybko i króciutko. Więcej w środku.


Mała dygresja na temat tego, co czuje żywy horkruks przed przemianą. Szczególnie, jeśli jest przywiązany do stworzyciela.

Wszystkie cytaty należą do pana imieniem Niccolò Machiavelli.

Autor: Freiya

Beta: nadal brak

Ostrzeżenia: brak

* * *

_**Miłość trzymana jest węzłem zobowiązań, który ludzie, ponieważ są nikczemni, zrywają, skoro tylko nadarzy się sposobność osobistej korzyści, natomiast strach jest oparty na obawie kary; ten więc nie zawiedzie nigdy.**_

* * *

- To nie jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć. Odejdź, Glizdogonie.

Lord Voldemort wsparł głowę na ręce, gdy tylko za sługą zamknęły się drzwi. Nagini spojrzała na niego ze swojego miejsca przy fotelu, z zadumą przekrzywiając głowę. Nieczęsto widywała swojego pana w chwilach słabości, bo lord z zasady nie miewał ich. Tak po prostu było i już. Podczas tej rozmowy wyczuwała jego rozdrażnienie, ale nie rozumiała, co je powodowało. Nie znała ludzkiego języka.

- _Panie, czy coś się stało? Jeśli ktoś cię zasmucił, Nagini może go zjeść_ – wysyczała, chcąc się do czegoś przydać i odegnać ten ponury nastrój jak najdalej. Jej pan nie powinien być taki. Powinien być szczęśliwy. Owinęła się wokół nóg mistrza, chcąc być jak najbliżej niego.

Voldemort opuścił powoli rękę, jednak oczy nadal miał zamknięte. Garbił się na fotelu, gdy pochylił się, aby pogłaskać ją po głowie. Jego kościste palce wywoływały miłe uczucie w kontakcie z jej skórą.

– _Moja droga Nagini_ – westchnął, w końcu otwierając oczy i patrząc na nią przenikliwie. – _Będziesz musiała znieść dziś dla mnie wiele bólu_.

– _Dla ciebie wszystko, panie. Nagini nie boi się bólu, jeśli pan tak każe_ – wysyczała ochoczo, choć niezupełnie szczerze. Oczywistym było, że czuła się przerażona, a jej instynkt samozachowawczy wariował, jednak czego pan nie wie, to go nie zaboli.

– _Jesteś bardzo dzielna, moja droga_ – pochwalił ją, głaszcząc tuż pod głową.

Nagini zawsze w takich chwilach miała wrażenie, że coś jej umyka. Pan zawsze uśmiechał się tak… dziwnie, gdy ją chwalił. Prawie, jakby wcalenie miał tego na myśli. Ale co ona mogła wiedzieć? Pan był człowiekiem, nawet jeśli był też Mówcą, a ona nie wiedziała nic o ludziach, oprócz tego, że większość z nich boi się węży. Wolała myśleć, że panu naprawdę na niej zależy. W końcu wrócił do starego domu specjalnie dla niej. To dla niej chciał odzyskać swoje ciało – dla niej zabijał smacznych, wielkich ludzi. Inni nie obchodzili jej pana. Zawsze patrzył na nich zupełnie inaczej, tak, jak patrzył czasami na myszy, które zjadała.

Dość szybko wyczuła językiem, że na końcu korytarza pojawiło się dwoje ludzi. Jedno z nich krzyczało okropnie, raniąc nawet z tak znacznej odległości wrażliwe uszy Nagini. Wiedziała, że był to głos samicy, bo o ile nigdy nie mogła rozróżnić płci ludzi po ich wyglądzie, o tyle bardzo łatwo było odróżnić drapiący, ostry głos samic od głębszego, aksamitnego głosu samców.

Zbliżał się czas, na który jej pan tak czekał. Zanim sługa wszedł do pomieszczenia z kobietą płynącą w powietrzu za nim, pan wyprostował się i ujął w rękę magię, którą władał.

- Ach, nasz długo wyczekiwany gość! Berta Jorkins, cóż za niespodzianka! – zakrzyknął słabym głosem lord.

Nagini niewiele rozumiała z tego, co się działo, ale była pewna, że jej pan w końcu odzyskał zdrowie, nawet jeśli nie wyglądał jak dawniej. Znów mógł robić innym ludziom te bolące rzeczy, przez które zostawała z nich ledwie góra pysznego mięsa i kości. Znów mógł ją karmić ludzkimi szczątkami, jej ulubionym przysmakiem.

I to wszystko było dla niej.

- _Przygotuj się, Nagini_ – wysyczał w jej stronę. Samica, którą miała już niedługo zjeść, wyglądała na wystarczająco krwistą, ale jeszcze żyła. Najwidoczniej jednak będzie musiała zaczekać na ucztę.

Nagini skręciła się wygodnie w pobliżu pana, nie dotykając już jednak jego nóg i czekała.

Pan zaczął wypowiadać _słowa_. Gdy skończył, przez chwilę nic nie czuła. Miała nadzieję, że udało jej się uniknąć bólu, który zapowiadał pan i że w końcu będzie mogła zjeść nieżywą już samicę.

Wtedy jednak wszystkie jej mięśnie się skurczyły, sprawiając, że nie mogła już leżeć spokojnie zwinięta koło fotela pana. Zaczęła skręcać się w konwulsjach na środku pokoju, marząc tylko o tym, żeby to się skończyło, a jednocześnie pamiętając, że to dla jej pana i całą sobą nie chcąc, żeby jej niechęć zepsuła coś, na czym zależało panu. W końcu on zrobił dla niej tak wiele, że to było praktycznie nic. Przez cały ten czas patrzyła na pana, patrzyła tak długo, aż nie zobaczyła przed oczami nic oprócz ciemności. Zanim jednak to się stało, zdążyła zauważyć niewyraźnie, że coś było nie tak z jej panem.

Patrzył na nią jak na tych bezwartościowych ludzi.

* * *

_**Przeto gdy się krzywdzi człowieka, należy czynić to w ten sposób, aby nie trzeba było obawiać się zemsty.**_

* * *

_~Fin~_


End file.
